


Cruising Continued

by Doylebaby



Series: Cruising Universe [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of exhausting days, Sean wants some peace and quiet, that's not what he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruising Continued

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Cruising. It may be helpful to read it first but isn't absolutely necessary.

[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=BannerCruisingContinued2.jpg)

**Cruising Continued**  


Less than graceful, Sean stumbled onto the deck. He was exhausted. One of the passengers had started to go into early labour and despite his efforts to keep the baby from being born too soon, it had anyway.

As soon as he had noticed there was no way to delay the birth he had contacted Captain Neeson to let him know and advise him to make for the nearest port. They just didn’t have the facilities to take care of a prematurely born baby.

Now mother and daughter were safely on their way to the hospital and all Sean wanted to do was crawl into bed and snuggle up to his boyfriend. After forty-eight hours of constant caring for the mother first and later the baby as well, he just needed ten minutes of the quiet darkness to settle down.

 

Someone was stumbling about on the deck above him and Sean kept quiet, not really wanting to be dragged into a polite conversation right now. 

 

_“Sean still busy with that premature labour case?”_

He heard someone ask, and it sounded like First Officer Bana.

_“Yes, I believe they are on their way to hospital. It seemed a good chance to meet you now. I don’t want him to find out.”_

That was Orlando! Sean would recognise his boyfriend’s voice anywhere. What the hell was going on? Sean held his breath and listened intently.

_“You're taking quite a risk though, what if he comes back unexpectedly and doesn’t find you in bed?”_

It was definitely the voice of First Officer Bana. Why were they meeting behind his back? Anxiously he waited for Orlando’s reply.

_“Don’t worry, I’m a restless sleeper, he knows I take walks around the deck when I can’t sleep. He won’t suspect anything.”_

Sean closed his eyes. It came as a devastating blow to find out that Orlando was cheating on him. 

Why?

And why hadn’t he noticed anything before? 

Overwhelmed with misery Sean made his way to his office. He would sleep on the couch there; he didn’t want to sleep in the same bed with Orlando, pretending he didn’t know. He locked the door to his office, not wanting anyone to come in and sat down heavily on the couch, head in his hands. 

He loved Orlando and he thought, no he knew, that Orlando loved him too. After all they had been through with Orlando’s aunt, before they finally got together… Why would Orlando suddenly go after Eric Bana?

Sean shook his head, he was exhausted and only wanted to sleep. This was too much to figure out right now.

*** 

There was a loud banging on the door.

“Sean? Are you in there, open the door!”

Sean groaned and opened his eyes from a sleep that was far too short and restless. He looked around blearily, wondering why he wasn’t in his bed wrapped around Orlando.

Orlando! He suddenly remembered the overheard conversation the night before and now-

“Sean, if you’re in there, open up, you're starting to worry me!” Orlando’s voice sounded anxious and Sean wondered how long he had been standing there knocking and calling out. 

Rubbing his eyes, Sean slowly sat up, he was still tired and not really up to a confrontation but he realised he had to let Orlando in or risk an argument in the corridor where all the passengers could listen in. The Captain wouldn’t thank him if that happened.

He unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Orlando in, then he locked the door again, not wanting any interruptions while they were having a row.

“Sean? Are you okay? What happened last night, did something go wrong? I waited up for you for a long time and when you didn’t come I called the Captain and he said you were back on board again and that we would sail any minute. So I thought you were writing a report and went back to our cabin but this morning you still weren’t there,” Orlando babbled on in his worry and put a hand on Sean’s arm. “Did you fall asleep at your desk?” 

Sean shook his head. “No, I didn’t,” he replied gruffly, and then moved away from Orlando, shrugging the young man’s hand off.

Orlando dragged a hand through his curls. “Is something wrong, Sean? Did something happen while you were with the patient? She and the baby are okay aren’t they? You didn’t get any bad news about them?”

His behaviour must be worrying Orlando and Sean couldn’t help but feel it was justified. How could Orlando… “How could you do that to me?” Sean blurted out all of a sudden.

“W-What?” Orlando asked in total confusion. 

Sean glared at Orlando’s innocent demeanour, did he really think he could get away with it that easily? “I overheard your conversation with Bana last night. Did you think I wouldn’t find out that you’re cheating on me?”

“I… What?” Orlando’s eyes widened at Sean’s accusation. “What are you talking about? Cheating on you? Where did you get that idea?” 

Sean snorted as he paced his small office. Did Orlando think he was stupid? “You are denying it?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes!” Orlando shouted, getting angry as well. “I don’t know what you think you’ve heard but you obviously heard wrong!”

“Nothing wrong with my ears, love,” Sean said sarcastically. “ _‘I believe they are on their way to hospital. It seemed a good chance to meet you now. I don’t want him to find out.’_ That doesn’t leave much to interpret the wrong way now does it? Or this. _‘I’m a restless sleeper, he knows I take walks around the deck when I can’t sleep. He won’t suspect anything.’_ Explain that to me, Orlando!” Sean took up a position against the door, arms and legs crossed and radiating extreme anger. 

All the fight seemed to drain out of Orlando and he dropped to the couch. “You weren’t supposed to hear that,” he mumbled barely audible. 

Another snort from Sean. “It doesn’t take a genius to realise that!” he growled. “I can’t wait to hear what story you come up with.”

“Oh Sean,” Orlando sighed sadly. “I’m sorry something so stupid as this has cost you so much hurt.”

Sean looked at Orlando in disbelief. “ _You_ cheating on me is stupid?” 

Orlando shook his head and patted the couch beside him. “No, if I _was_ cheating on you I would be stupid but that is not what I meant. Will you please come and sit here, Sean?”

After a little hesitation Sean walked over to the couch and sat down at some considerable distance from Orlando.

“Do you trust me, Sean?” Orlando asked softly, his fingers were drawing circles on his jeans covered leg.

Sean’s head shot up at that unexpected questions. “I, yes, I did… do… I…” he shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know anymore.” He looked down at his tightly clenched hands, avoiding Orlando’s eyes.

Orlando inched closer and his fingers pushed Sean’s chin up so he could look into Sean’s eyes. “How were you feeling last night? I mean before you overheard Eric and I talking.” Orlando clarified at Sean’s confused look. 

“Why?” Sean asked suspiciously, then shrugged. “I was stressed and exhausted and all I wanted was five minutes of peace and quiet before going back inside to bed. That’s not how it worked out though.”

Orlando shifted closer to him, the fingers of his left hand trailing over Sean’s cheek. “Oh Seanie…”

Sean stiffened at the endearment, but Orlando kept stroking him. 

“I’m sorry you overheard us, even if none of it was what you thought it was.”

Sean huffed, the soft touches of Orlando’s fingers on his face lulling him into a relaxed state and even after what had happened he didn’t want to lose the touch from his lover… ex-lover… maybe.

“Do you remember what date it is, Seanie?” Orlando asked him softly. 

Sean couldn’t think, Orlando’s gentle movements distracting him and he was still so tired he had no idea really.

“Month?” Orlando tried again. 

Sean’s eyes had dropped closed and he was getting drowsy. “Hmm… April…?”

Orlando moved closer so Sean could rest his head on his shoulder. “That’s right, love. April. Someone’s birthday coming up soon… Ring any bells?”

Sean tried to focus. “What… yes, birthday… Mine!” He suddenly shot upright wide awake. “You mean… that was…” He just couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

“I was trying to organise a surprise birthday party, love,” Orlando told him. “I needed to ask Eric permission for something because the Captain wasn’t available and I didn’t want you to know. I’m so sorry to have caused you all this pain.”

Sean hung his head in shame. Orlando had never given any hint that he was unfaithful and at the first signs of something that sounded a bit suspicious, he had jumped to all sorts of wrong conclusions. 

“Fuck I’m such an arse,” Sean cursed. “Can you forgive me, Lando?” 

Orlando pulled the other man close. “It _did_ sound suspicious, love and you hadn’t slept in a long time. I don’t blame you for anything, only maybe not coming to me with it. Now let’s get you to our cabin where you can sleep some more in a proper bed.” He helped Sean up and they moved slowly to the door.

Sean stopped Orlando when he wanted to unlock the door. “I _do_ trust you, Lando, I was just…”

“Angry, upset and hurt,” Orlando nodded. “I know the feeling, love.” And he did, he had been through all those things with his ex-lover and the last thing he’d wanted was to have Sean feel that same way and due to his carelessness he _had_ hurt Sean like that. 

Orlando helped Sean quickly to their cabin and tucked the still exhausted man in bed. “I’ve got a salsa class in about fifteen minutes, love. I'll be back later to check on you,” He whispered, kissing Sean on the forehead. 

“Hmm,” Sean sighed, already half asleep. 

Orlando stood looking down on the man for a few minutes. He was glad Sean had bought his explanation, even if it was only half true. He sighed and quickly made his way to the gym where his dance classes were held, he would have to sort things out with Eric later.

*** 

Sean frowned; he was certain Orlando had heard him call out, but the young man disappeared around the corner in a rush, not even looking up.

“Sean?” Coming up behind him was Jennifer Aniston, the singer of the band entertaining the guests during the cruise. 

“Hi Jen,” he greeted her. “What’s up?” 

“I was with Mrs Henderson, she says your suit is ready to be fitted.” Jennifer told him with a smile. “You'll look very handsome tomorrow, doctor. Orlando better watch out or I might just steal you away from him!”

Sean smirked. “Jen darling, I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong equipment to keep me happy.”

Jen pouted. “I’ve got shit for luck with men, did you know that? They’re always either married or gay!” She blew a kiss at him and went on her way.

With a grin Sean watched her leave, then his face sobered. He still hadn’t been able to talk to Orlando. Deciding to corner Orlando later, he started for Mrs Henderson’s.

*** 

“Ah your suit ! It’ll look fantastic on you, Sean!” Orlando entered their cabin, and the first thing he noticed was the suit Sean was to wear to his birthday party.

“Hmpf,” Sean grumbled without looking up from the magazine he was reading. He’d been trying to get hold of Orlando all day, but he seemed to be avoiding Sean. Now he needed more than compliments to get out of his bad mood. 

Orlando chuckled. “What’s up ol’ Grumpysocks?” He kicked off his shoes and took off his dance suit, and then grabbed track pants and a t shirt from a chair at the foot of their bed. 

Sean turned a page and still didn’t look up. “I’m not grumpy,” he growled. 

Dressed much more comfortably, Orlando sat on the edge of the bed close to Sean. “You’re quite right, you’re Dopey,” Orlando giggled and now Sean swatted at him. “What’s up, love?” Orlando tried again. 

“Nothing,” Sean replied stubbornly. “Everything. I’ve been trying to talk to you all day… Do we have to make a big production out of my birthday?”

Trying to hide the hurt look that flashed across his face, Orlando grinned. “Can’t hide in a corner all day, Grumpy.” He slid off the edge of the bed and started to put his clothes neatly on a hanger. 

Sean had noticed how Orlando hadn’t been able to hide his feelings for just a moment and he threw his magazine aside, disgusted with himself. He stood and quickly strode to where Orlando was putting his clothes in the wardrobe. He slipped his arms around Orlando’s waist and put his chin on his lover’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for being such an arsehole. I know you’ve gone through a lot of trouble to organise this. Don’t pay attention to me, it must be my old age.”

Orlando turned in Sean’s arms, looping his arms around the blonde’s neck. “You’re not old and you’ve had a very busy few weeks with the virus going round the passengers and the premature delivery. I understand, Sean, honestly I do.”

Sean kissed Orlando’s forehead then his nose, then he brushed his lips over Orlando’s, teasing with his tongue until he was allowed inside. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes before Sean started to pull Orlando towards the bed. 

 

Hours later and after a thorough love-making session, Orlando quietly moved off the bed and got dressed. He grabbed his card key and with a last look over his shoulder at the sleeping man on the bed, he left the cabin.

*** 

His birthday party in full swing, Sean walked around with a beer in his hands. He slipped a finger in his collar that was just a little too tight in this heat. He knew he looked good in his white suit, but shorts and a t-shirt were beginning to sound very appealing.

His friends and colleagues had been very good to him with lots of gifts; there had even been a telegram from Aunt Emily and a book about Antarctica that she had given to Orlando for him.

Orlando’s gift had been a beautiful gold chain which his lover had fastened around his neck right after his Happy Birthday at six am that morning.

With a sigh he looked for his lover; Orlando had been rather elusive all evening. He looked very handsome in his dark blue suit, but Sean had hardly been able to enjoy the view. 

“Have you seen Orlando, Liam?”” He asked his friend and Captain who walked up to him. 

“I think he’s getting himself a drink, Sean, don’t worry he won’t wander far.” Liam clapped him on the shoulder and set course for the buffet which looked delicious, but for some reason Sean wasn’t hungry.

Then his eyes fell on someone just inside the door who was gesturing wildly. It was Orlando, and he was talking animatedly to First Officer Bana. Sean’s eyes narrowed as he remember the overheard conversation a couple of weeks earlier. 

Then Orlando spotted him and waved at him, smiling happily, and Sean raised his glass and smiled back. It was his own overactive imagination that still thought of that talk every now and then. Orlando had explained everything and he believed him. 

With a plate full of food Captain Neeson joined Orlando and Eric and joined their conversation. Sean was just about to go over to them as well when he noticed Orlando make his excuses before heading over to him, a glass of champagne in his hands. He walked past Jennifer who squeezed his arm and kissed him on the cheek and Ian, who seemed to be a permanent guest on the Aurora, patted him on the shoulder.

Sean watched in bemusement. What the hell was going on?

Putting his champagne glass on a conveniently empty tray, Orlando approached Sean, smiling widely. Stopping right in front of him, Orlando grabbed Sean’s free hand. “Are you enjoying yourself, love?” He asked softly.

“Was missing you,” Sean admitted just as quietly. 

“You won’t have to anymore, not ever,” Orlando promised him and to Sean’s amazement he sank down on one knee and said, “Sean, will you marry me?”

Sean blinked and nearly dropped his beer as the words sank in. “I want… you want me to… Really?” He just couldn’t seem to find the right words and was staring into Orlando’s brown eyes looking at him so full of love.

“Is that a yes?” Orlando asked, a little uncertain at the lack of a clear answer. 

Looking around to get rid of his glass, Sean thrust it into the nearest person’s hands and pulled Orlando up and into his arms. “Yes! God yes, I want to marry you,” he breathed in Orlando’s ear.

All the guests started to clap as they heard or rather guessed Sean’s answer.

“If you want…” Orlando murmured, holding Sean tightly. “The Captain can marry us immediately, Eric managed to get us all the papers we need.”

Sean’s eyes flew from the Captain to the First Officer who had approached them on silent feet and he nodded at them both. “Yes, I want that,” he said huskily, emotions temporarily overwhelming him. 

Swiftly the crew turned the restaurant into an appropriate place to hold a wedding. First Officer Bana produced all the necessary papers and Orlando asked him to be his best man. Sean looked around, he couldn’t ask the Captain since he was performing the wedding, then he noticed Ian smiling and nodding approvingly and Sean knew who his best man was going to be. 

The ceremony was brief and to the point, with a heartfelt yes from both grooms after which the Captain pronounced them husbands.

They were congratulated by an enthusiastic Jennifer. “I know you both will live happily ever after,” she giggled and gathered them both in a crushing hug.

“Break it up, break it up!” A deep voice behind them said. First Officer Bana smiled as Jennifer let go of the two grooms, a little flushed. “It’s the only time I get to kiss the grooms, Eric,” she grinned mischievously.

“I know but it’s my turn now.” Eric stated as he pulled Orlando into a tight hug. 

Orlando smiled as he disappeared in Eric’s arms. “Thanks mate for all your help,” he told the taller man. 

“You’re welcome,” Eric smiled as he let go of him, he held out his hand to Sean who grabbed it and pulled him forward much to Eric’s surprise. 

“Thanks from me too, Eric, I appreciate it.” Sean said, hugging Eric and meaning every word. 

Then they were finally left to their own devices. 

“Do you know where I want to go?” Sean asked Orlando and Orlando nodded. Hands tightly clasped together the two grooms escaped the busy restaurant to go to the one place that had been theirs from the beginning. 

The bow. 

With their arms around each other they watched the smooth sea in the moonlight once more.

“Thank you for organising this,” Sean murmured against Orlando’s temple. “I gather things didn’t go as smoothly as you were hoping?”

Orlando shook his head. “They sent the wrong papers first, there was some miscommunication and with the time difference I had to get up in the middle of the night to reach anyone during office hours in England. Eric has been an amazing help; he had a friend he set on it and thanks to him the papers were faxed to us on time.”

Sean’s arms tightened around Orlando. “I’m sorry for making things so difficult for you.”

Orlando shook his head. “Not your fault, love and everything has turned out all right hasn’t it?”

Sean answered that question quite appropriately by kissing his husband passionately. “I feel quite the _‘King of the World’_ ,” he sighed happily.

The End 


End file.
